


Deadly Omen

by FragileStateofSanity



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileStateofSanity/pseuds/FragileStateofSanity
Summary: "Question, did you get one of these?", "yeah uh, death". What if the "eye" cards don't just represent the future, they represent the past too (I don't own NYSM, just this plot) (Rated T for mild swearing in some chapters) (Might do a sequel when I'm finished and if people like it) (Please feel free to leave a review, I'd appreciate it)





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting tables, almost 3 years and I’m still just waiting tables. I was only doing this to get my hours in for high school but now I’m in grade 11 and have done more than enough time. I should have stopped a while ago but my dad makes me stay. He owns the restaurant and I guess he likes me working there; but I hate it. I feel like I practically live here, I have no freedom. Sure, I get payed but it’s still awkward to take money from him. I step out of the sticky hot day and into the cool air-conditioned building.  
“Where have you been? There are two people waiting to be served in your section!” My dad greets angrily.  
“Why didn’t you just let somebody else take their order?” I say coldly. I’m not in the mood to argue.  
“I let them have the day off,” he says with a sneer.  
“You did what!” I yell drawing attention. Dad pierces his lips.  
“Why are you complaining? I did you a favour Jack, I already served them drinks,” then he walks off. I sigh and let my shoulders drop as I put on my apron and head off to the first table.  
“May I take your order?” I ask putting on my best smile. The man doesn’t look up.  
“Sir?” I ask hoping to get his attention. The man snaps his head up, glares at me and then looks back down. I walk over to the next table giving him more time.  
“May I take your order?” I say dryly.  
“Yes, I’ll have,” The women point to the middle of the menu. I walk to the kitchen. The cook, Aaron smiles at me. I tell him the order and head over to the man.  
“Are you ready sir?” I say trying to sound happy. The man just points to the top of the page. I take the menu and practically stomp off. I tell Aaron what the man wanted while leaning against the wall.  
“Bad day?” he says intently.  
“Ya and working all the sections isn’t helping,” I say with a frown.  
“At least you will get more tips,” he says trying to lighten the mood. Before I could answer, Aaron hands me the women’s order and I stride over to table 8. The rest of the night goes by slower than usual but I’m happy it’s over. I hang up my apron and the second my hand touches the smooth wood of the door my father stops me.  
“Where do you think you’re going!” he says from behind me.  
“Home, the day is over,” I say in annoyance.  
“Fine,” he says with a huff.  
I walk out the door and after about a ten-minute walk to my house I find that the door is locked. Typical, dad is always trying to find ways of kicking me out of the house. When I was five my dad shoved me out the door and locked it, it took a while but I finally picked the lock with my finger nails. Ever since then I carry a hair pin in my back pocket. I practice with it a lot, partly for fun and partly for skills.  
I put the pin in the lock and start to twist. After a couple of seconds, I hear it click. I swing open the door and take a seat in the living room. I pull a deck of cards out of the drawer and start to practice. I’ve seen some magicians throw cards, I think I’m pretty good at it. I’m not the best at aiming but I once cut halfway through an apple, I had to carve it out with a knife.  
I grabbed my dad’s old dart board and started whipping the cards at it. I got a bull’s eye and a couple other close ones, one card left. I threw the it with all my might but the door swings open and hit my dad in the face leaving a small cut underneath his eye. I just stood there frozen in shock, he wasn’t supposed to be home for a couple hours.  
“What the hell are you doing!” my dad yells holding his face. He looks at the cards. “You could have killed me!”  
“With a card?” I say braking away from my shock. My dad was fuming and his face turns a bright red.  
“This is what you do with your free time, throw cards at my door,” I never told my dad that I do magic tricks. It was sort of like a secret, a secret that he would not approve of. I was always afraid of what he would do to me if he found out, now I have no choice.  
“What do you plain to do when you’re running the restaurant, entertain people by attacking them with cards!” dad yells. Something in me just snaps.  
“Look dad, I don’t want to run the restaurant; I never did,” I lower my voice. “I want to be a magician.” I look up to see my dad walking towards me slowly, when we are a foot away from each other he slaps me hard across the face.  
“GO!” I have nothing to argue so I obey and walk up the stairs to my room.  
I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder what he’s going to do, lower my pay, cut me in the face for revenge, fire me. I wouldn’t mind that last one but he already knows I want that. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.  
I wake up to a crackling sound, it was right beside me. My eyes snap open and for a moment all I could see was orange, when my eyes adjust I notice it is fire. I jump up from my bed and look for a way out, all the walls and door are on fire. the only thing not ablaze is my bed and the window, I run over to jump out but remember that my room is on the second floor. I quickly back away and start to panic, I’m trapped in a burning building.  
My eyes start to water and burn. I sit down and lean against my bed. I know I’m going to die either way but I think this is less painful. My mind starts to go fuzzy and I can barely breath. My bed catches fire and I’m forced to stand up. The room starts to swirl and I know I have to do something. I jump out the window and black out on impact.


	2. Chapter 2

I dazedly open my eyes, it’s morning and the fire went out a while ago because all that is left is charred rubble. I sit up slowly and check for any injuries. Except for maybe some cracked ribs I’m unharmed. It takes me a minute or two to remember everything.  
I stand up, where is my father? Did he set the fire? Is he dead? What will happen to me? I’ll probably have to go to a foster home, I don’t want to go live with some strangers. Someone might be after me soon so I have to think fast.  
I turn on my heels upon hearing sirens and run. I run until I’m too out of breath to move, which isn’t very far. I collapse on a bench, maybe a foster home wouldn’t be so bad. I have no shelter, food, fresh water, money and the police might be after me. I stand up and start walking, if I run it might attract attention.  
I walk downtown getting many stares from people, well I was just in a fire. I quicken my pace, I need to get away from the public. There aren’t exactly many places to hide in Mayville. After minutes of staggered walking I reach a deserted park. I sit down gently underneath a tree trying not to irritate my ribs more.  
The shade feels good on my skin, even though it’s March. I need to come up with a plan, I need somewhere to sleep and a source of food. My mind is too foggy to think straight because the only thing I can focus on is that the grass is green, maybe I hit my head. My stomach growls, snapping me out of my daze; I need to find something to eat.  
My moment of weakness passes and I stand up. I have no money so buying supplies is out of the question. I can’t risk going to my dad’s restaurant because he might be there, this is my one chance to escape; to be free. If I can find a source of money then I’ll be able to survive.  
Finding a job will take too long, I need immediate results. I walk over to a pond and look at my reflection. My face is charred black and my once grey shirt has ashes covering the sides. I dunk my head in the water hoping that there are no burns. My face comes out normal which is a good sign.  
The tightening feeling increases in my stomach so I gulp down some water hoping that it will suffice. I start walking back into town, I need food; the water didn’t help much. I come across a corner store and the contents make my mouth water. I open the door and wince when a bell goes off above my head.  
“Good afternoon, sir,” the store clerk greets with a smile. Confused I look at the clock on the wall above the man, 3:15. How did no one notice my house on fire, even in the daylight no one realized that it was burnt to the ground. I nod at the man and look around the store. All of it is junk food, the only healthy things in the place is some rotten bananas and apples at the front desk.  
I can’t be picky but I can’t survive on junk, then there’s another problem; I have no money. I stand there for a couple of minutes drooling over the apples and the store clerk looks at me confused. I wonder how much they cost, not like it matters; but how much is an apple worth. For some people it’s easy, there are places that have apple tree’s everywhere. I haven’t seen one in my life, there just isn’t any in Mayville.  
I walk up to the counter and look the man in the eye. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks very tired. He has a slouched position and stubble on his chin. The man is obviously having a hard day.  
“Are you alright kid?” he says with concern. I feel bad for him, but then it hits me. I’m feeling sorry for him and he probably feels sorry for me, I must look in pretty bad shape. I can see it in his eyes that he knows that somethings wrong. What I do next is something I will never be able to explain. In a blink of an eye, I grab seven apples and run out the door.  
“Stop! Stop that guy, he’s a shoplifter,” the man yells from behind. Shoplifter is something I never pictured my self being branded as, I need food though and this was basically the only way to get it. I hide behind a tree and peer at the store. An officer is talking to the flustered clerk. The man points to me and the officer snaps his head in my direction.  
“Freeze, FBI!” the officer yells and starts to sprint after me. The agent has black hair that is starting to gray and dark brown eyes. He has an emotionless expression on his face, he is hard to read. My legs and lungs start to burn, I know that if I run much longer; I will collapse. I turn a sharp corner and hide behind a building, the shadows swallowing me up. It did the trick because the officer couldn’t see me. He looked around franticly, swore under his breath and takes out his radio.  
“He got away,” the agent reports.  
“Retreat Rhodes, there’s nothing you can do; now get back to your station,” the radio answers.  
Agent Rhodes swears under his breath again and kicks a stone in my direction, I press against the wall so it doesn’t hit me. The officer walks away, leaving me in darkness. I look down, I dropped an apple but I don’t dare go back for it. I sit down in the corner, well-hidden and take a bite of my apple.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later

It has been seven days and I am at the point of breaking. Every day I have an apple, only one. But since I had six, today I’ve had nothing. I refuse to steal again, it just felt wrong. Sure, it would be easier; but I withhold.  
The FBI have been after me ever since, I’m not entirely sure why. It was only apples, unless it’s because I ran away. Agent Rhodes is obviously on my case because every chance he gets, he is trying to handcuff me to a rail; he is not going to stop until he puts me behind bars. I have been able to escape, turns out I’m good at getting away. Besides, if he ever does put shackles on me, I can just pick the lock.  
It is raining and I am freezing. I have my back leaning against the foot of a bench while I hug my knees close to my chest. I am hungry, cold and dying. Maybe I should just let the police take me, it would have been easier; for both of us. I close my eyes hoping to subside the pain.  
“Freeze FBI” I hear faintly in the distance. I let out the best thing I have to a laugh, I’m already frozen. I turn my stiff neck to see a drenched officer running towards me with a gun. Great, just what I need. I groan in frustrating, I don’t think the gun will be necessary. I stretch my shaking arms into a straight line, fists clenched. The agent, now a foot away from me; lowers his gun.  
“Just take me,” I say in a vibrating voice. I look at the officer only to notice that its Rhodes. For the first time, I look him dead in the eye and not be in pure terror. Ever since I met the officer, he never showed any emotion. Now he looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed and lines prominent on his face.   
“Why?” Rhodes says breathlessly. That was one question I never expected, I was sure that he would just handcuff me right then and there. I search for any kind of sentiment but there is only a look of concern etched into his face. Why would he care, he’s already trying to ruin my life; now he has his chance. Why is he hesitating? I’ve gotten away too many times and I know that his job is at stake.   
“I have nothing to live for,” I say without even thinking. This confuses the officer even more, he attempts to wipe some water off his face. I lower my arms to save my strength.  
“I have no food, money or shelter; I’ll die anyway,” I say letting the last part be a whisper.   
“So just do us both a favour and take me,” I say through blue lips. I stretch out my arms, clenching them getting ready for what was about to come next; but I leave my fists open showing that I have no weapons. I feel something on my hand, it is not metal; it’s wet paper. Now it’s my turn to be confused. I look up at Rhodes with water dripping off my face. The officer has his normal stern look back.  
“Ok, listen kid,” he says in a harsh voice, he puts his hand on my shoulder making me flinch.  
“You are going to take this and buy yourself some food and whatever else you need, I don’t care how but you need to find a source of money; do you understand,” Rhodes says with narrow eyes. I nod my head in a shaky up and down motion.  
“Good,” he huffs and starts to walk off. I look down at my hand and notice a crumpled twenty-dollar bill plastered to my palm.   
“Wait!” I cry. Rhodes turns around slowly to face me.  
“Why?” I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.  
“Because believe it or not, I was in a similar situation when I was your age,” he says with a hint of sadness and walks off, leaving me confused and grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

That money really helped. I got some food and with the leftover pay, I bought a deck of cards. I also, I regretfully stole a leather jacket from a clothes line. I had to if I didn’t want to freeze to death. Now all I need is a source of money.  
I’m back on a park bench, sheltered by the trees so the town doesn’t see me. I don’t know why I bought cards, it was basically the only thing I could afford after I bought food. I run my thumb across the deck, on it is a picture of an ace of spades and the name “Wilder” written in big gold letters. I need to get out of Mayville. But where will I go?  
The FBI are after me, it’s not safe in here. It’s also a small town, word gets out fast. People will soon know that I’m living on the streets, then I think. Brooklyn, it’s crawling with street kids. How can I get there? Walking is out of the option. I could take a taxi but that’ll break the bank.   
I look down at the cards, if I can get enough money from doing tricks I can make it to Brooklyn. I stand up and start walking, away from the town. I’ll find a busy place to do some magic, I’ve been to enough shows to pick up on a few things.  
After about a 10-20-minute walk, I’m sure I’m out of Mayville. I’m in a strange town, it’s swarming with people. I look around, what can I do for a trick? I man with a hood covering his face is watching me from a far. I take a deep breath, grab my deck of cards and stand on a wooden box.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” I yell getting people’s attention. A couple of people crowd around, including the hooded man. “My name is Jack…” I can’t use my real name, why didn’t I think of this until now. I look around desperately to find anything that’s like a name. My palms begin to sweat, the cards. I look at the cover and come up with an idea. “My name is Jack Wilder and I can bet you a-hundred dollars that I can hit that sign over there with this card,” I say, I grab the first card in the deck and hold it up for the crowd to see; the ace of spades. I have to start out small.  
“No,” I hear from the crowd. I look around until I find the speaker. “I will give you one thousand dollars if you can lodge a card in that sign,” the man says confidently. He has grey short hair and is wearing a suit, why is he dressed like; it’s not exactly a fancy town?  
“Do you have that kind of money on hand?” I say with a smirk, he’s bluffing. The man holds up ten one-hundred-dollar bills, why would he be carrying that in his pocket and betting it on a magic trick; because he knows that I will lose. “What’s your name?” I ask.  
“Arthur Tressler,” he says and laughs. Arthur Tressler, I’ve heard that name before.   
“Arthur Tressler the insurance guy?” I ask with curiosity. The man gives a stern look, that’s all I needed. “Why are you here with a thousand dollars in your pocket?” I ask while trying not to laugh too much.  
“Oh, trust me boy; I have a lot more than a thousand,” he says laughing. He still didn’t answer all of my question so I give him a look. “If you must know, I just won a law-suit here; now get on with it or I drop the pay to a dollar,” he says, he just wants to make a fool out of me. Most people can’t through a card like I can, but it will be a challenge to get it to stay in the wood. I need that money, it will defiantly get me to Brooklyn and I will have lots left over. I go to reach for more cards but the man stops me. “No, with three cards,” he says and laughs. Three cards, now there’s no doubt I’ll lose. Now there’s a big crowd. I must try, I’m desperate.   
I take two more cards out of the deck and sigh. I look around at the crowd, all of them looking at me expectantly. Except for the hooded man, he just stands there; face completely covered. It may have just been my imagination but I swear I saw him nod his head up and down.  
I take a deep breath and whip a card at the sign. It hits right where I want it, but it doesn’t stick. I hear the crowd gasp and Tressler laugh, he is enjoying this way too much. The hooded man stays still as a statue. I sigh, I need to figure out a way for it to stick, harder will make it go off balance.   
I get the second card ready, the two of hearts. I line it up with the sign and throw it as hard as I can. The card misses by a landslide, it still wouldn’t be hard enough to stick. This is impossible, I have no chance.  
Come on Jack, if you can carve through an apple then you can carve through wood; right? I take a deep breath and hold my last card with shaky hands, the ace of spades. I focus entirely on the sign, not on the people and not on the card. I tune out everything, only thing I hear is my rapid heartbeat and jagged breaths. I whip the card and close my eyes, not wanting to know where it lands.  
I hear cheers and I open my eyes. The card is lodged into the wood, how is that possible? I break out of my shock and walk over to Tressler, everyone falls silent. I hold out my hand and regretfully puts some money in it. I look at the five one-hundred dollar bills he gave me. Arthur starts to walk away.  
“Hey!” I yell grabbing people’s attention. Tressler turns around with a smirk on his face.  
“What happened to one thousand dollars, this is five hundred,” I say.  
“Some of the bills must be stuck together,” he says and walks off. I shrug it off, five-hundred dollars is still probably enough to get me to Brooklyn. I don’t want to get on the bad side of Arthur Tressler.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

It’s been a few weeks and things couldn’t be going better. Despite the fact that I’m living on the streets, but I don’t have to live in fear. I feel free, I can basically do anything I want; I just can’t get caught. I gave in and am stealing again, it’s basically the only way I can live. Sure, I do tricks but the money will never be enough.  
The FBI can’t find me, not with my name change; they still might be looking for me in Mayville. Someday they may catch up, but I’ll just go a different place; I won’t let them take me. I can’t help but think what happened to Rhodes, did he get fired because of me? I push it to the back of my mind, I can’t do anything about it now.  
I have a plan laid out for my next trick. I’m on the bottom level of a ferry waiting for enough people to get on the boat. When they do, someone just has to take the bait. I shuffle my cards mindlessly trying to contain my excitement. If I blow my cover, I can’t do the trick.  
After we start moving a couple feet from shore, I open the door and go up the stairs to the upper part of the ferry. I check my pocket and sleeve to make sure everything is in place. People pay no attention to me, so I take out my spoon and walk to the railing. I clear my throat and take a deep breath.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I am the next great magician and I will give one-hundred-dollars to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done,” I say with confidence. This turns multiple peoples head and people watch intently. “I have an ordinary spoon from Mel’s deli right here in Brooklyn,” I hold up the spoon so everyone can see. People start standing up so they can get a closer look. “Check it out,” I tap the spoon against the railing to show people it’s durability. “Now, everyone please pay very; very close attention,” I shake my arm moving my leather sleeve away from my hand.   
“Because I’m about to bend this spoon with my mind,” I stare with concentration at the spoon. When the time is right, I let the spoon drop into my right sleeve and replace the stem to make it look like its bending. I just hope that someone noticed. I hold up the prop and everyone cheers and claps, while I try not to look too guilty. “Thank you, thank you; pass that around,” I hand the man beside me the flimsy spoon hoping that he might realize. Then I see a man in the middle of the crowd with a grim smile on his face. He starts walking towards me, I try not to notice; he took the bait.  
“What’s this?” he says with false surprise. The man turns me around.  
“What are you doing man?” I say trying to sound alarmed. He takes something out of my back pocket and sleeve, perfect.  
“Look at this! Looks like we have a spoon and a stem,” He holds them up ‘exposing’ me. People groan in disappointment. While he’s not looking I grab his wallet and watch, it’s a miracle I didn’t get caught. I’m in the process of hiding the objects when the man turns to me greedily.  
“I’ve got other tricks,” I say innocently. The man grabs on to my arm in case I try to escape.  
“Or you could give me my a hundred bucks,” he says with a dangerous tone. Maybe I shouldn’t have done this, the guy looks like he wants to murder me; wait till he finds out I took all his money.  
“You said you would,” a guy from the crowd claims. I take his wallet out of my pocket and hesitantly give five twenty-dollar bills over to him, hoping he doesn’t notice the black leather pouch in my hand.  
“Nice wallet” the man says nodding his head, he thinks he got the better of me. I walk down the steps with a neutral face. As I turn the corner I bump into a man with a hood, the same one as before. As curious as I am to know his identity, I have to get off the ferry before the man realizes what I’ve done.  
It’s going to be a close call. I quickly undue the chain and take a big jump onto the dock. I don’t look back as I try to maneuver through the sea of people. Some look at me suspiciously because of my tense posture.  
“Stop that guy! Stop that guy in the leather jacket, he’s got my wallet!” I hear the man shout desperately from the ferry. People do nothing, they just move out of my way. I move my hand in front of my face, covering my mouth and nose; hiding my identity.   
Then I remember, the hooded man. He’s in Brooklyn? Is he following me? That’s creepy, well that isn’t the worst thing I’ve faced. I should have looked back, to see who he was. It would have only taken a second, it’s too late now.  
I look over my shoulder making sure I’m not being followed. I let my shoulders slump and my posture relax. I step up to the shore line and the sun stinks my eyes. I take out the man’s wallet, inside is five ten-dollar bills; not much. I take the money and toss the leather pouch carelessly into the water, no evidence.  
I feel my back pocket for my spoon, wanting to disposes of it too. My hand touches a hard, flat object; odd. I take it out to find it’s a tarot card. Black and red engulf the card with a sliver skull in the middle, it looks like flames. The number thirteen is written in roman numerals at the top and the word death on the bottom. I flip the card to find a picture of an eye, no way! This can’t be happening.  
March 29  
4:44 PM  
45 East Evan St  
NY. NY  
I smile not believing my eyes, I have a chance to get in the best magician group. Wait, East Evan St; that’s in Mayville. Are you kidding me? I just got to Brooklyn and now I have to go back to the place where the police are after me. Great, I hope they can break me out of jail.


	6. Chapter 6

East Evan St is a right downtown Mayville. The building is old and rusty, bricks are chipping and the wood looks rotten. As I walk up to the door a strong smell of mold fills my nose. I hesitate before turning the doorknob, what if it’s a scam. How can I trust who ever gave me the card? They might not even be part of the eye.   
I have to take that chance, if I don’t; I might be giving up the opportunity of a life time. I open the door making the hinges scream. The inside looks better than the out. I start walking up the stairs, this is an apartment building. Where am I supposed to go? They never specified. When I reach the top of the first flight of stairs, I’m left frozen in shock.  
“No way!” I say trying to get words out. Three people turn around to see me. Daniel Atlas, Merritt McKinney and Henley Reeves, I’ve seen a few of their shows on TV. “J. Daniel Atlas?” Atlas looks confused. “Dude, I’ve seen everything that you have ever done. You’re like… I idolize you, seriously,” I say stumbling on my words.  
“From a true fan, it’s so nice to meet you” he says shaking my hand.  
“I’m Jack, by the way.”  
“Question, did you get one of these?” Merritt says pointing to an eye tarot card. That’s why they’re there, they got cards too. Merritt’s card has a hooded figure holding a lantern and black fog consuming the bottom, making the word hermit and the number nine in roman numerals stand out. Hermit kind of makes sense, Merritt McKinney hasn’t done a show in years.  
“Yeah, uh,” I say reaching in my pocket. “Death,” I hold up my card.   
“The high priestess,” Henley says showing me her card with a gloved hand. It has a blindfolded woman with a moon above her head, multiple suns in the background and the number two in roman numerals.  
“The lover,” Daniel says holding up his card in front of me. It has a heart connected with the same black stuff as Henley’s, a large snake and the number six in roman numerals. Thirteen, nine, two and six; there has to be some kind of relationship between them.  
“Three minutes,” Henley says clearing her throat. Daniel gives her a look. Henley used to be Atlas’s assistant but about a year or two ago then she started doing her own thing.  
“Hermit,” Merritt says as I put my card back in my pocket.  
“So, what are we… Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just…?” I ask confused.  
“The door’s locked,” Henley and Daniel say in union. I smile.  
“Oh, no; nothing’s ever locked,” I grab the hairpin that’s on the edge of my pocket and walk over to the door, the others clear the way. Within a matter of second I’m able to pick the lock, I look back at the others only to be blinded by a bright light standing out against the dull place. I wince from the pain stinging my eyes, Henley has her phone light on and Daniel has a flashlight. I look at Merritt, he has furrowed eyebrows and lips in a straight line; he sighs intrigued. The corners of his mouth twitch almost forming a smile until he stops himself halfway.  
We all walk into the apartment, if I thought the building was bad; this is five times worst. Henley opens a door revealing a filthy and rusty bathroom. I don’t understand how someone could live here, it’s like a cage; no sense of happiness. I hope that’s not one of our instructions, to stay here; I’d rather live back on the streets. To get into the eye you need to go through a series of blind obedience, I just hope it’s nothing too risky; but then again what do I have to lose.  
“Oh wow, I thought my apartment was nasty,” Merritt says in disgust. I see Henley’s posture stiffen and her gloved hand form a fist, germaphobe. A shiver goes up my spine.  
“Man, it’s freezing here,” I say. When we reach the end of the hallway a note and white rose lay abandoned on the ground in front of some kind of symbol.   
“What’s that?” Henley asks.  
“I don’t know,” Daniel says, he reaches for the note and we all gather around.  
“What’s it say?” Merritt says walking to the other side of the room.  
“Now you don’t,” Daniel says confused, he looks at me until Henley grabs the flower on the ground.  
“A rose by any other name” Shakespeare, nice. Henley drops the rose in the vase which I didn’t notice before, making a sound echo through the silent room. A stream of water starts flowing from underneath the jar, maybe it broke the glass; but it leads to the strange symbol.  
“Guys, what’s happening?” I ask with a nervous laugh, this is so cool. Atlas takes off his bag and we both back up, trying not to get in the way of the water. Just before the symbol is filled to the brim, the water drops and smoke starts rushing out. My smile drops and breath hitches, flash backs of the fire rush through my head.  
“It’s gas!” I say breathlessly.   
“Relax, just dry ice,” Merritt says dryly. He looks at me confused and I try to loosen my posture.  
“Cool,” I say shaken while taking off my bag and put it down in the corner.  
“Wait, what do you think this is all about?” Daniel questions.  
“Hang on, hang on,” Merritt says touching his fingers to his forehead. Atlas looks at him expectantly.   
“I’ve got nothing,” He finally says.  
“Okay, thank you; thank you for the delay,” Daniel says annoyed. I walk around the room trying to drown out their conversation with little success.  
“I’m just trying to create the space for wisdom,” Merritt says defending himself.  
“So, you’re like Buddha; if he wasn’t so enlightened,” Atlas says.  
“And you’re like Jesus if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake,” As much as I like Daniel, I have to give Merritt that one. I let a small laugh escape my throat.  
“Okay love birds get a room, Danny; be honest did you do this?” Henley says trying to get to the point.  
“No, wait; did you?” He says pointing to me.  
“What? I wish,” I say shock that anyone would even consider me being behind this.  
“Why didn’t anyone ask me if I did it?” Merritt asks, directing it at Daniel. I look at the others, Henley raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes. I think it’s best if I stay out of it.  
“Oh, great,” He says turning away from us.  
“Electricity’s out,” I say trying to change the subject. That’s not entirely true, the only source of light is the window and a chandelier with three lamps; two lit or maybe it’s just the suns shining through them.  
“Well, let’s check,” Merritt says. He turns the dull bulb and it immediately snaps on as well as four blue lights off the wall. Holographic designs form a circle around us showing objects too fast to keep up with.  
“Blueprints,” Henley says with a laugh. So that’s what they are.  
“They’re incredible,” Atlas says in amazement. Can’t argue with that, whoever did this is really dedicated.  
“Who do you think did this?” I ask.  
“I don’t know but I really want to meet them,” Henley says breathlessly. “It’s a show.” I look at the others, all engulfed in the prints.  
“Wow,” Merritt says lost for words.  
Daniel reaches his hand out to touch the 3D picture, it’s the symbol. Now that I get a good look at it, it’s almost like a four; there are four of us. This might be fun, even if it’s a scam; I’m not alone. I let my shoulders slump, my life is finally turning for the better.  
A lover, a hermit and a high priestess; this is going to be interesting. So far, the only thing I’ve gotten out of the prints is that we have three major shows and that they involve a lot of money. I hope the eye doesn’t expect us to have thousands of dollars because then I’d be out. But they wouldn’t choose me if they knew I couldn’t pay the bills, right?   
Then I remember my card, death. No one else has a card representing anything like that. Am I… going to die? Are the instructions really that dangerous? Death represents my past, I just hope that it doesn’t apply to the future; I don’t want to die anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

One year later

Merritt McKinney.  
Daniel Atlas.  
Henley Reeves.  
Jack Wilder.  
Arthur Tressler and the MCM grand proudly presents The Four Horsemen.  
The audience’s cheers loudly, it’s show time. Merritt thanks them while walking around the circular stage. Danny and Henley start to soak up the attention and excitement. It’s been a year and we’ve come a long way.  
“Today we would like to try something that will, well, set us a bit apart,” Merritt says trying not to spoil anything but get people anxious.   
“For our final trick, we’re gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage,” Henley states. Well, she’s not wrong; I’d doubt if anyone has seen any magician do this. I walk out on the aisle.  
“Or any stage for that matter,” I laugh into my microphone, everyone cheers upon seeing me enter.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight,” Daniel says, he hops up on the center part of the stage. “We are going to rob a bank,” he claps, a roaring cheer fill the air making it impossible for anyone to speak. I smile, this is going to be good.  
“That’s a lot of excitement for a crime,” Daniel yells into the mic so the audience can hear.  
“I’m getting excited, what about you people?” Henley yells making my ears ring. It’s one thing to be in the stands but when you’re on stage, your right beside the mic.  
I point at Merritt, he smiles in return. “One,” we say at the same time, we start running. “Two,” we both jump. “Three,” we smack our hands together, it worked. I stumble a little on the landing but my face feels like it’s about to burst with exhilaration. I look at Daniel and he gives me a thumbs up as well as the others, we’re ready to start.  
“Okay, okay,” we all, except Daniel, walk around the stage so we aren’t just standing there; that’s boring. “Now, please, please, settle down,” I don’t think that’s happening, I know I wouldn’t. “Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?” the crowd cheers with their hands raised.  
“Who?” Henley asks but is barely heard over the crowd.  
“That’s a lot of people with a vendetta,” Danny laughs. “So, we’ll chose one at random then,” now the fun begins. “My associates will make sure it’s random, right?” I grab the bowl filled with balls and look around to find a taker.  
“Elvis, help me out, bud,” I bend down so the Elvis impersonator can pick a ball.   
“In Jack’s bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers,” Danny says informing the audience.  
“Thank you very much,” he says, I laugh. While I grab the ball, I switch it with another one in my hand and slip the old one up my sleeve.  
“Jack? could you hand me a section number?” Daniel asks, I raise my arm and throw the ping pong ball over to Danny. He lets it bounce once before catching it.  
“Thank you,” Daniel looks at the ball. “We are looking at section B, where is section B?” section B cheers and Danny points at them. “Okay, there; It’s going to be one of you guys, get ready,” everyone cheers excitedly. “I don’t know why everyone is happy it’s only them,” I laugh.  
I look over at Merritt, who’s letting a girl in her 20’s pick a ball. I roll my eyes, of course he’s flirting.  
“Merritt? Can I get a row? Please?” Daniel asks. Merritt turns around with a smile still on his face and throws the ball at Danny. “Thank you, Merritt.” “We are looking at row number 5, where is that?” I can barely contain my excitement, I don’t know how the others can do it; well they have been doing it for longer.   
“And Henley? Could I please have a random seat number?” Daniel asks, making sure that people remember it’s ‘random’. She throws it and Danny catches it midair. He looks down and shows fake shock, or maybe it’s excitement. “Oh, lucky number 13,” Daniel does a couple steps back “B-5-13 where are you?” the spotlight shines on a man with a white suit, even though we planned all this but I actually haven’t seen the man yet; it was the others jobs to deal with that.  
“Sir, please, stand up,” Étienne raises and one of our crew members hands him a microphone. “Ah, there you are; Hi.” He smiles and looks shocked. “Could you just confirm for me that this is, in fact, your seat? B-5-13,” Étienne looks down at his seat and raises the microphone to his lips.  
“Yes,” Danny throws the balls off the stage.  
“Ok, wonderful,” laughing seeps through the crowd and I can’t stop a smile creeping across my face. “Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?”  
“Well, my name is Étienne Forcier and my bank’s Credit Republican de Paris,” just as planned.  
“French, okay; uh…” Danny tries to look awkward. “We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind mom-and-pop credit union with no security. But a promise is a promise, could you please come up to the stage and we’ll rob your bank.”  
Étienne starts inching his way through the crowd and I get ready to greet him.  
“And while he does that… There is someone here tonight…” I tune him out because Étienne is coming closer, I turn off my mic and rap my arm around his shoulders.  
“You nervous?” he laughs and we start walking up the stage.  
“Ya.”  
“Don’t worry, just relax and you’ll be fine,” I turn my mic back on and Merritt starts towards us while Danny talks to Tressler. Étienne tries to shake hands with Merritt but he hits him in the stomach and starts whispering in his ear. I walk off to get our flashy prop under the stage. I start walking to Merritt right when he begins to say his lines.  
“Étienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet. You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fall through space and time to your bank in the... 8th?” Étienne shakes his head signaling up. “9th arrondissement.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Now, once you are there; we will be able to speak with you through this helmet,” Merritt says lying through his teeth. “Now if…” I take my cue and put the helmet on Étienne. “Ah, oh my god that’s beautiful,” I start laughing with the audience making Merritt’s smile look more real, not so forced. I continue to fasten the straps “it has the added attraction of being very stylish, it’s about time the French learned from America on that subject,” that wasn’t in the script but it makes this part even funnier. I back away turning around in circles, clapping and return to walking around the stage.  
“Is that a beautiful piece of headgear?” the audience starts clapping “thank you, thank you” Merritt laughs.  
“Yes, it is” I can tell that Étienne is a little embarrassed but he’s trying to relax.  
“Mais oui, mais oui.” Danny steps up with a box of cards.  
“But before you go anywhere, could you please; pick a card, any card,” Étienne reaches for one in the middle and Daniel jerks them up. “Not, that one.” “No that’s an old American joke, you can take that one.”  
“This one?” perfect, the two of hearts. A flashback enters my mind. With my encounter with Tressler, he wanted me to stick a card in wood; it was the two of hearts.  
“Show your friends in Section B but not to us,” I put my hand beside my eyes, too late; we already know. “Now, if you could just sign your name there; in English if possible.”   
I hear pen scraping against paper. In the crowd Arthur Tressler sits proper in his seat staring at me with cold eyes, he doesn’t like me very much. I try to say as least as possible when around him, I feel like an idiot when I do. I look away so nobody notices.  
“Put it in your pocket,” Atlas says pointing to his coat.  
“And now for one tiny detail,” I back up for our silk trick to start. The audience gasps, they should be impressed; I’m even surprised that we could pull it off. It’s one of our riskier parts because there’s a lot of things that could go wrong. The only thing that could go worse is if the button doesn’t work, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
When everything goes to plan we, all clap along with the audience. Daniel shows off Henley and the audience cheers more, most of them have probably seen some of their previous shows. A lot of people like that they’re doing more, and fans of Merritt too; I’m kind of the one there that no one knows but I’m fine with that.   
“Now, Étienne; let’s step into this cockamamie contraption,” Merritt says leading him to the device that appeared after the silks. This is just for fun, to make our show a little comedic; I think it’s working. “And I’ll step off it, bonne chance.”  
Daniel and I step forward about to lower the sheets separation us and Étienne while Merritt continues to speak. “It’s 11:50 pm here in Vegas,” “That’s 8:50 am in Paris, your bank opens in less than ten minutes.”   
I jump up and down trying to contain my excitement. This is our big show, this is what really starts our instructions for the eye; there’s no room for error. The others always joke that I’m a kid, well I am only seventeen. But I’m really acting childish now, it’s not my fault; it’s just who I am and I also think anyone would be excited for their first big show. These guys have done it plenty of time but I haven’t and sometimes I feel like they forget. Either way, I never have big roles.  
“One,” we step back further giving Étienne space. “Two,” Merritt’s words fill the area.  
“Three,” Henley smiles and pushes the button. In a flashing light the contraptions slams shut giving the illusion that something’s wrong. We all look shocked and confused but I can’t hide a small smile on my lips, I know I need to stop or else I’ll give it away but I can’t.  
We all call out his name as the audience gasps. I’m able to push my lips into a small line but I know if I say anything I’ll burst out laughing so I’ll keep quiet for now. I need a plan though if I do laugh, maybe from shock; people do that don’t they? Uncontrollably laugh from shock? Nah, it’s not going to fly.  
Merritt looks at me expecting that I to say my line. I scrunch my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders knowing well enough that cameras are on me. I hope he got the message, he is supposed to be a mentalist.  
“That wasn’t supposed to happen like that was it?” thank god! he said my line for me. “I liked that little French guy, where’d he go?” this breaks a little of the ice but I know I can’t afford to break character. I’m probably being judged by the eye as we speak and how bad would it be if I blow the entire show.  
I little too early Danny points to a monitor “wait, there he is,” ok, at least I’m not the only one with a few mess ups. The audience cheers and claps but Daniel quickly tries to quiet them because he needs to communicate with the man in ‘Paris’. “This is Daniel Atlas; can you hear me?” I stifle a laugh, he sounds like he’s talking to someone from mars. “Étienne, are you ok?”  
I never thought of that. I guess he could be injured. He did drop a couple feet onto hard concrete.  
“Yes,” I let out a sigh of relief.  
“Perfect, what do you see in there?” I don’t know how everyone can be so calm, I feel like I’ll die of a heart attack. I guess it just takes practice.  
“Money, is this real?” I can’t take him seriously with that helmet on his head.  
“Yes, looks like there’s three million or so Euro’s worth.” Étienne says something in French that none of us understand. “Okay, now; here’s what we’re going to need you to do. I want you to take your card that you signed out of your pocket,” I see Étienne search for his card, it’s working; he actually thinks he’s in Paris.  
“And I want you to take your ticket stub from tonight’s show,” Atlas instructs. “And I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money,” Étienne, mesmerized holds it over a crack in the stack. “Now, drop it,” for some reason Danny’s voice lowers to a dark tone, is he nervous?  
I look over at him, his palm is shining with sweat. He is nervous! The ‘great J. Daniel Atlas’ is scared. I guess we all are, our careers are on the line; not like it’s much of a career for me yet.  
“Now, on the side of your helmet you should feel a button,” Étienne touches the button and I panic, he can’t press it yet! “Don’t press it just yet,” I can’t help but hear the desperation in Danny’s voice. Étienne puts his hand off the helmet and shows us a thumbs up. “That button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Okay, good you can press it now.”  
He does as he’s told and hesitantly presses the button. I’m a little calmer now so I can say my line. “Now, Étienne hold on tight; you might feel a bit of a vacuum.”  
Air picks up the loose papers and starts flying into the air ducts. Étienne laughs and looks like he’s having fun. It is fun, I got to do the test drive.  
“Oh, wait a second,” Atlas says and we all hesitate, looking up at the ceiling as a rumbling sound fills the stage.   
Money falls like autumn leaves above our heads. I let my smile break free and my excitement burst. People quickly stand up and grab greedily at the money, this is defiantly going to be all over the news tomorrow maybe even tonight.  
We all wait a few minutes until coming together at the front of the stage. It takes all my will power not to grab some of the cash, for someone who used to be starving on the streets without a penny to spare; it’s hard.   
“Thank you, Étienne; thank you everyone!” Daniel waves but barely anyone pays attention.  
“We are the four horsemen!” we all say together in triumph.   
“And goodnight!” Henley says throwing her arm up in the air. Merritt does the same.  
We all take a couple bow while money still falls from the ceiling. After tonight, everyone will know our names. ‘The Four Horsemen’ will be written in every newspaper and on every T.V screen. After tonight, it’s time to make some real trouble.


End file.
